Betweeners
by Aerosyne
Summary: Little one-shot pranks that I come up with between chapters of Viva La WHATT. First is set a few years before the first chapter of VLW. Pranks, Oneshots, Bam Margera, Ryan Dunn, Jackass, Viva La Bam. Read and Review c:


**Hey guys. These little short one-shots will be set mainly in the Viva La WHATT Universe, all of these are just prank ideas that I thought of between chapters. Hope you like 'em. R&R pleasee.**

* * *

Rubbing my face as I walked down the stairs, I couldn't help but realize how loud it was, considering it was only six in the morning. My hair sat in a mess on my head, slightly curly around my bangs and shorter layers around the crown of my head. Rubbing under my eyes, because I knew that I had makeup down there, I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, Hunny, there you are!" April's cheery voice called out to me, and I smiled.

"Hey Ape!" I greeted back, going over to her to give her a hug.

"How are you, dear?" She asked when we pulled apart. I smiled up at her, being a few inches shorter.

"I'm good, just woke up…" I trailed off as I heard Don Vito in the background, and got a horridly devious idea in my head. I smirked up at April. "I'm gonna go get changed, and prank.. Someone." I giggled and turned away, hearing her sigh ' She's becoming just like the boys'

Hopping up the stairs two at a time with newly renewed energy, I bounded into my room, undressing as I went. I left the door open, not really caring. I changed quickly from my short pajama shorts, and black tank-top, to a large black tank-top with a black tube top ontop of my bra, and some black skinny jeans, A while belt, and some loosely tied black and white converse high-tops. With a couple black bracelets, and my black flatback Jackass hat, with the white logo on the front and silver sharpie all over it, I was almost ready. Grabbing my makeup bag, and running into the bathroom, I fixed my makeup quickly, settling for slightly black eyeshadow only about halfway up the lid, some gel liner in black, and pencil liner on the bottom waterline, before finishing off with some mascara. Finished,I ran into Bam's room, to check and see if he was there, because I didn't really look downstairs when I was there. He wasn't, so I ran downstairs, over to the fridge to grab a purple monster. Running into the living room with my monster, I looked around.

I found Bam standing next to the couch, watching some comedy show. I could tell he wasn't that humored by it, but laughed along just a bit. I smirked, taking a glance at Don Vito going off in gibberish or some shit. Sliding over to Bam's left, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, standing on the tips of my toes. He looked over to me and smiled, but I could tell he was kind of confused. Slipping my Monster into the hand that was sitting on his collar bone, I leaned close and angled his head to they were next to each other and whispered my devious plan into his ear. I could feel a wide grin pull onto his facial features when I finished and pulled back, smirking. He mouthed "Hell yeah" And kissed my cheek. He turned to Novak and whispered something in his ear, and Novak shook his head, chuckling. "Aight dude," he answered to whatever Bam asked/told him. Turning to me, Bam smirked and grabbed my left hand. We walked hand and hand outside to Vito's new car, a nice looking simple black car. I didn't know what kind. Too lazy to check. I turned to Bam.

"Bam bam, go get like.. Two buckets or one of those things you carry Gas in, if you have one."

Snickering, he nodded "I think I do, lemme go check." And he walked off. I couldn't help but stare at my best friends ass. Wait, since when do women like men's asses? Oh well. His was fucking HOT. Unfortunately, he was my best friend, and had Jenn, whom I loathed. Sighing, I turned back to the car and got down onto my stomach, looking under it to find a release valve that you could drain the gas from.

"AHA" I snickered, in triumph before pulling back and sitting on my knees. Pulling open my monster, I turned as I took a sip, watching as Bam came back over with two of the containers, a tube, and a cone so that we didn't loose anything. I pulled the drink away and smiled broadly, watching a similar smile pull across Bam's face. It royally SUCKED to be in love with your best friend. I felt my heart flutter, but I crushed it down and turned back to the car.

"I found the valve, I'mma gonna open it and put my hand over it, but I need you to get the tube onto the bucket and then put it on." I instructed as he came to kneel next to me.

"Sounds good, Bonbon." He chuckled, and started to work one end of the tube over the opening of the container. I got back down on my stomach and put my Monster to the side before sliding under the car slightly. I put my hand under the valve and started slowly twisting the cap off. As soon as I pulled it away, some gas started coming out. I quickly shoved my hand over it and turned my head to see Bam's thighs next to mine.

"Baaaaaaamm. Get down here, I got the cap off." I chirped, and watched him get down on his stomach, with the other end of the tube in hand. He slid slowly under the car, having a little trouble fitting. Don't get me wrong, Bam was NOT fat, like, at all. However, he was bigger than me. I was tiny and could easily fit in a lot of places, him. Not so much. But he made it and put the tube close to my hand covering the valve.

"One, two, three" He counted off, and I pulled my hand away. It was quickly replaced with the end of the tube as he pushed it over the opening tightly. He started to pull out, but looked at me " Stay here, and hold that. I'm going to check and see if it's working." He pulled out completely, and I could hear a grumble and a few shuffling noises. I wrapped my hand around the tube and opening, making sure it didn't move. "Hey bitch," He said, with that gruff voice he can do when he talks with his mouth to the side. I laughed heartily, completely un-offended, and actually happy. I thought it was adorable. I did the same, with my mouth to the side, and a slightly deeper voice than I normally talk with, I said " Sup, Asshole?"

He laughed really hard, but I couldn't see his facial expression. I got the feeling he's been staring at my ass for some time now.

"It's workin'." He said, and tugged on the back of my tank-top. I pulled back and slid out from under the car, watching as the container, now on it's side, slowly filled up. I looked up at him, and he smirked, "We should fill it up halfway, and let the rest fall out on the ground.." His voice held a devious tone, and I snickered.

"Sounds good, Bam bam." I agreed, and we both waited for it to fill halfway. When it did, we took the tube off and moved it under the car, so it would drain where Vito couldn't see it. Laughing heartily, we let the rest drain and ran over to a hose on the side, with the other container, and started filling it with water. I slipped over to make sure no one was looking. The coast was clear, so Bam and myself went back over to the car, and I got down to check and see if it was finished draining. It was, so I took the tube off, trying not to get covered in gas, and put the cap back on the valve. Dragging the tube out from under the car with me, I ran back to the side of the house really quick and put it over where the hose was. I came back and grabbed the container of gas, and did the same. When I went back to Bam, He had the cone thing, I can't remember the name of it, placed in the compartment where you fill your tank at the gas station, again, I don't remember what it's called. I'm not a car person, and I'm sure this will ruin his car. I kneeled down and held the cone in place, whilst he started pouring the water into it. I giggled quietly the entire time, and noticed that bam had a big, goofy grin on his face.

When we finished, we capped off the car, and brought the container over to the hose. I turned to Bam, but was caught off guard with a giant hug from said person. Blinking at the chest I got in my face, I laughed, and wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly.

"It's nice at have ya' back doing pranks with me, Bon." He said, kind of quietly. I moved my head to try and look at him, but he had his face buried in the crook of my neck. I laughed again, nuzzling into his collar bone. I liked being small.

"It's nice to be back, prankin' people with you, Bran." I replied, using a shortened form of his full name. We pulled apart, and I smiled up at him, before grabbing his arm and tugging him back inside the house. Everyone was basically in the same spot as they were before, despite the fact that it took them about an hour to finish the first part of the prank. Turning to Bam, I pulled him into the kitchen. "Should we wait for him to need something, to leave… Oh! We should ask him to go get us something!" I thought that idea was great, except the fact that we had to convince Vito to actually go and get something. That was the hard part.

He looked thoughtful for a moment "That's a good question, and I like the last idea.. We could get Ape to ask him to get something for her.. Yeah, that sounds good." He smirked, and turned towards the living room. "Hey Mom~" He chimed, sounding cheerful.

"Uh-oh" Is what I heard April say, and I covered my mouth to prevent my laughter to alert anyone else.

"C'mere." Bam said, using that hilarious voice of his.

"Oh god.." April said. I heard her footsteps come, until I saw her enter the kitchen and come towards us.

Using a quieter voice, Bam started explaining it. "Ape, Bon and I replaced the Gas in Vito's car with water, and to make him find out, we were gonna ask him to go get something at the store, but he wouldn't actually do it if we asked, especially me. Can you ask him to get you some like… Food supplies for dinner or lunch or something?"

April sighed, shaking her head. "It's nice having you two together, you're already at the pranks again. Geeze. Alright, I think it'll be kind of funny. I just hope you can fix it later."

Bam and I turned towards each other and jumped up, high fiving each other in the air with big smiles on our faces. I ran up stairs to get my video camera, and bounded down, hiding it behind my back while April asked Vito to go pick up some more lunch supplies for sandwiches at the local market. I started laughing behind my other hand, because he agreed. As he went outside, Bam and I followed slowly. I pulled my camera out from behind my back and started recording. Bam turned towards me and explained it to the camera so that we could use this, either on Jackass, or Viva La Bam.

"We just replaced the gas in Vito's car with water, and he's about to go get some shit for lunch. He aint gonna be happy when he finds out his car don't work." He said at least half of it in the side mouth voice, and I snickered behind the camera before turning it to me.

"He's gonna be pissseeedddd" I emphasized 'Pissed', before going on to explain more, " This is the 3rd car in the past two months if it legitimately breaks." Then I turned it back to the car and watched as Vito got in it and turned it on. In the background, I said "I got this from Breaking Bad. Except.. They did it with a train."

Bam snorted "Smooth."

The car didn't start properly, there wasn't a hum, no gas was coming out, but water droplets were coming out of the exhaust pipe. I started dying laughing, trying to keep the camera straight. Bam started snickering quietly along with me, but burst out laughing as soon as Vito yelled out. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!?" Then he went off, but I couldn't understand him. Bam looked back at me, his brows upturned and his face contorted in mirth. We both started dying as I filmed Vito's outbreak.

"Vito, Chill." Bam tried to say, but kept laughing after. By that time, everyone had come out, and was basically laughing with us, Including April. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to watch Novak trying to steady himself as he laughed, and I calmed down enough to ask "You alrighty there, Novak?" He nodded stiffly, too busy trying not to fall over.

Vito rant lasted another 10 minutes, before he sighed and gave up, still grumbling haughtily under his breath. Everyone went back inside, and as he passed Bam and I, he said "That had better be fixed before I leave tonight." I snickered quietly and Bam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever dude."

In the end, we finished fixing Vito's car in less time than it took to fuck it up. It was all better before dinner, which was Lasagna, made my April.

I was so happy to be back.

* * *

**That was fun to write, it really was. xD**


End file.
